


The One Where Vanessa Gets To See The Goats

by Lkw88



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkw88/pseuds/Lkw88
Summary: This is a rather short one-shot which takes place a week or so after tonight's episode, and it was written purely because I feel very strongly about the fact that Vanessa deserves to see those goats.(I wrote this rather quickly in the space of a few hours, and I'm still getting used to writing again after so many years, so it's not necessarily my best work. Still, I hope people enjoy it nonetheless!)





	The One Where Vanessa Gets To See The Goats

‘’Aww, look at this one! He’s so _cute_!’’ Vanessa’s enthusiasm hasn’t even remotely wavered during the half an hour they’ve been out here. Her voice is high-pitched and almost childlike as she reaches down to pet one of the many goats which are standing far too close to them for Charity’s liking.

‘’Okay, can you _please_ explain the weird goat obsession you’ve got going on? ‘cause, honestly babe, I really don‘t get it.’’ Charity puts her hands on her hips, eyeing the goat suspiciously and trying her best not to think about how much mud and God-only-knows-what-else is currently congealing on her incredibly expensive boots. ‘’They’re moody and destructive and… - _ow_!!-’’ Charity glares down at the definitely _not_ cute goat which has just rudely head butted her in the shin. ‘’ _Hostile_.’’ she hisses down at it.

‘’Gee, who does _that_ description remind me of?’’ Vanessa retorts, rolling her eyes. ‘’Sure you weren’t a goat in a previous life?’’ She flashes Charity a smile which is only rivaled in brightness by the yellow raincoat she’s wearing.

‘’Oh, aren’t you just _hilarious_.’’ Charity’s sarcastic laugh is cut short as she spots the goat backing up and taking aim at her shin again, ‘’Don’t you even _dare_!’’ She swats it away with her gloved hand as it approaches. ‘’Do that _once more_ and I’m marching right back in there’’ She sticks her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the restaurant “and slipping the head chef twenty quid to put goat on the lunch menu. You won’t be quite as cocky when you’re on a dinner plate with a side order of mixed veg!’’

‘’Charity! There’s kids here!’’ Vanessa admonishes through gritted teeth.

‘’I know! And _this_ one is currently trying to eat my bloody boot!’’ Charity lifts her leg up, shaking it vigorously in order to detach the _again-definitely-not-cute_ goat.

‘’Not _goat_ kids! _Actual_ kids!’’ Vanessa says, throwing her hands up for emphasis.

Much to Charity’s amusement, she turns in the direction of Vanessa’s apologetic smile to find a family of four, the two young children staring at her in open-mouthed horror whilst the mother shoots Charity an icy glare.

‘’Lovely day, isn’t it!’’ Charity cheerfully calls over to them, making a point of offering the woman a sickeningly-sweet smile. ‘’Hey, have you had lunch yet?’’

She feels an elbow dig into her ribs as she triumphantly watches the parents’ attempt at not so subtly shooing their kids away from her as quickly as possible. Charity can tell from the sparkle in Vanessa’s eyes and the twitch of her mouth that she’s nowhere near as outraged by Charity’s behaviour as she’s pretending to be.

‘’Why were you so insistent on bringing me back here then, if you hate goats so much?’’ Vanessa’s tone is light and curious, and she waits patiently for an answer.

‘’Okay, I’ll level with you, babe. It’s not that I _hate_ them, it’s just that, well, they creep the hell out of me. They’ve got those crazy weird looking eyes and you never know what they’re going to do next.’’

‘’So, again. Why bring me here?’’ Vanessa gently repeats, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. ‘’We could have gone somewhere else for lunch instead. Y’know, somewhere where there aren’t goats which you’re _scared of_.’’ She adds with a laugh that is far too affectionate for Charity to be even slightly mad at her for it.

Charity sighs, reaching out and gently prising the bag of ridiculously overpriced goat food out of Vanessa’s hands, chucking what’s left of it as far away from where they’re standing as possible, and breathing a sigh of relief as the goats disperse away from them in order to follow the food.

‘’ Okay, firstly’’ Charity holds up a finger. ‘’Not scared. _Creeped out_. And secondly, 'cause you made such a fuss about how much you were looking forward to it last time! And you were doing that sickening puppy-dog look when we had to go back home ‘cause of that stupid bloody pipe.’’ It comes out as a rushed garble, and Charity narrows her eyes as she looks up and discovers Vanessa is making no effort whatsoever to conceal a knowing smile.

‘’Eugh, _fine_!‘’ Charity stamps her foot petulantly. ‘’And because I wanted to make you happy ‘cause I love you, you weird goat-bothering lunatic!’’

The look of pure joy on Vanessa’s face and the warm chuckle which escapes her lips is enough to make the past half hour of relentless goat terror more than worth it.

‘’Thank you. For bringing me here.’’ There’s a pause, and the moment hangs comfortably in the air between them before Vanessa speaks again.

‘’And for the record, I love you too, you weird goat-fearing lunatic.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this :) Any comments would be very much appreciated! :)


End file.
